


Three can play this game

by sala218



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, fluff I suppose, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sala218/pseuds/sala218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have laughed and stupidity of this whole ordeal, but he knew that three can play this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three can play this game

**Author's Note:**

> One of things I will probably regret that I ever posted but at the moment it feels too RIGHT for this too be wrong. I’m going to hell for this. Based on prompt, but I think I ruined it oh well... I have never written Mayuzumi so he might seem awkward,, sorry for that.

At times Mayuzumi still wonders why he agreed to it, perhaps it was just moment of complete delusion when he could not think straight, after all seconds prior he did asked Kuroko out to which he agreed fairly easy. Next thing boy did back then, though, was to call Akashi, now that he thinks about it maybe that action should have sobered him up from this sugary fantasy of his. To him Kuroko was like rare unlock able character from one of his otome games, someone you wouldn’t mind to pay money for. Mayuzumi wanted to taste Kuroko, to see if he was like that vanilla milkshake he was holding in his had even at that moment.

He did got to taste Kuroko that very evening, however what he couldn’t predict was that there will be one more pair of hands running down expanse of Kuroko’s naked flesh mapping it out with soft touches. Or rather tracing already well known routes that smaller one loved the most. There was one more mouth to leave gorgeous red flowers on Kuroko’s pale skin, to kiss that angelic being just to leave him breathless. There was one more body in bed with Mayuzumi and Kuroko, a body of non other than Akashi Seijuro.

Mayuzumi would never say that he was shocked that they let him in on their beautiful relationship. But he was, while he would have preferred to keep Kuroko for himself only, like one of the prized figurines he possessed, he was happy with what he got. Truth to be told at times he found his life looking like some cheesy light novel that he would read. And while at start he did got jealous of Akashi of just how easily he would touch Kuroko, now months later he would still feel pissed off at red head. There was some rivalry between them for Kuroko’s attention, but the boy in question had none of it and would chose to ignore both of his boyfriends till matters were settled. And like always they would settle on temporary truce.

Mayuzumi always had bit of foul mouth really, for he simply chose to not care what others thought of him and his obsessions. Akashi and Kuroko would always ask him to watch his language especially in public, and really their request wasn’t surprising knowing how overly sickening polite those two were. In Mayuzumi’s eyes at least.

So imagine his surprise when either of two of them would unexpectedly kiss him. At first he was absolutely confused. He did welcome it from Kuroko but Akashi’s action terrified him a bit. Especially at public. Showing and receiving affection for Mayuzumi was hard even behind closed door, publicly it was almost unbearable. But those two didn’t seem to mind at all quite frankly they seemed to enjoy this little game they were playing. It was so frustrating, so no wonder that his mood would worsen day by day. He was in utter confusion.

That is until one night when all three of them were watching movie, well Akashi was checking his schedule on phone and Kuroko was reading something while sitting in Akashi’s lap and so it happened that Mayuzumi himself was hardly paying attention on what was happening. Half into the movie he started to question why they even wanted to watch it, while they weren’t even actually watching it. But his musings where cut short when Kuroko nudged his thigh with his feet. After receiving rise of a brow in questioning matter, smaller one simply said that if Mayuzumi hated it so much he should just stop cursing.

Only next day when he woke up in mess of tangled limbs and sheet did he finally understood Kuroko’s words and weird kisses that were given to him. And indeed now that he though back to it he was kissed every time after cursing, no matter how silently. He could have laughed and stupidity of this whole ordeal, but he knew that three can play this game.


End file.
